Seamless
by fandomsruinedmylife17
Summary: Maya Hart knows that this year she will have to leave her best friend Riley behind to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even though she doesn't want to. After her birthday, Riley starts acting weird. Surprised and chaos may ensue when Matthews and Hart wreak havoc and make new friends.
1. Introduction

"You know Riles," Maya shifts uncomfortably on her swing. They're in a park that's only a few blocks away from Riley's apartment. Her parents apartment. "If we don't hang around as much anymore it's okay." Her blonde braids are swaying as the swing shifts in the wind, hitting her school dress. She's eleven now and her hair is getting longer.

"Why would you say that? Do you not want to be my friend?" Riley looks up at her with her puppy dog eyes looking a little hurt, "I mean I can change."

"Of course not! You're my best friend in the whole world! I love you!" Maya panickedly exclaims, her eyes widening. She's eleven now, and she's been waiting to have this talk with Riley since her Birthday in January. "I just... I might have to move away... And it means I won't get to see you any more." Maya knows that she won't get to see Riley for a long time and that makes her sad, her lip is wobbling.

When Maya turned eleven, her acceptance letter came in the mail. She'd been expecting it for years. Naturally at first she'd been excited. She would be going to Hogwarts like her dad! She was excited, until she was around seven years old. Her parents had started fighting. That's when she met Riley. Her dad was a wizard, her mum was muggle. And one day her dad had left. Mr and Mrs Matthew had always taken care of her when Katy had to work an extra shift or couldn't make my lunch. And realised she'd have to leave her favourite thing about her behind; her best friend.

"Peaches," Riley whispers. Maya doesn't expect her to understand, she's only ten. Her birthday is next week. Today was the last day of the summer term and Maya intended to spend every day of that she could holiday with Riley. She wished she could stay there forever, just the two of them. But they couldn't. Stupid stupid stupid magic school with all of it's... Magic. She's almost surprised when Riley stands up and hugs her. But not really. She knows Riley. She'd expect her to be mad at her but that's not Riley. Riley couldn't stay mad at her for more than five seconds. After a little while she pulls away and Maya stands with her. Riley is looking down at her. Even though Riley is younger, she's already taller than Maya. "Do you promise to keep in touch with me?"

"I'll write to you every week," Maya promises. A promise she wants to keep.

"Will you tell me about your new friends?" she asks and adds quietly: "About your new best friend?"

"Sweetie I'm never going to have a best friend other than you." Maya smiles a little smile, "Ring power!"

"RING POWER!" Riley beams, crossing her arm over Maya's in an X shape. She grins. "Can we go get ice-cream now?"

"Whatever you want."


	2. Chapter 1

Maya had spent the first week of the holidays sleeping at the Matthews' apartment. Riley had insisted. She had obviously been upset, crying at some point, but Maya wasn't going to point it out and make her feel worse. During that week her father sent her a letter. He was going to accompany her to Diagon Alley and Gringotts and to the platform. Not that she wanted him to. She'd barely seen him in four years and she was angry. He was living with some new magical family and left her mum and herself all alone. And of course it was Riley's birthday to, which meant needing to buy a card and save up for something. It was a good day. Well it had been. Until she'd been ushered to leave at short notice. But it was okay because she understood they needed family time.

But then Riley didn't call her that night. Their lights had been off too. And Riley didn't call her in the morning. Maya tried to let it slide. Riley loved her. She wouldn't try to hurt Maya. Yet, she still felt ignored, but she gave her space. She was home alone again, her nothing having to work another shift at the bakery. It had been more than a day since she had spoken to the Matthews.

Riley sat on the couch. Maya had gone home. She wanted to talk to Maya. She couldn't. She really wanted to. Stop it said a small voice in her head. Her parents were with her. They'd just had the strangest visitor. She'd tried to listen while they talked to her parent. They'd been given a letter. It made no sense; magic wasn't real. It was in Riley's imagination, but this wasn't Rileytown. Riley didn't want a new school. Riley didn't want to change. She wasn't a witch, she was a princess. She was already losing Maya, but she had to leave her parents too? She'd be leaving a week before September ended. As a 'muggleborn' she would be accompanied to her train and to get what she needed.

They'd been given a list of equipment, but why Riley would need a cauldron was beyond any reasoning she could think of. Robes? A want? What kind of joke was this?

Two days without her best friend was enough to drive Maya insane. They did everything together. It was enough to tell her mother she was going to Riley's. Katy wouldn't question it. As almost always, she would climb up the fire escape and slide in through Riley's bay window.

Her parents were proud of her. She didn't know why. Why was she so special? She was still confused. Sure, sometimes weird things happened around her, usually when she was happy or sad or angry. Like if someone made fun of Maya because her mum didn't make her lunch or of her clothes because she didn't have as much money something would happen. Or sometimes the flowers bloomed extra pretty at the park where they had picnics. Little things she took for granted. Most of the time she was happy. Sometimes she was surprised, like when Maya climbs through the window while she sits on her bed.

"Peaches!" She exclaims, trying to throw in as much of her usual enthusiasm as possible as Maya jumps onto her bed, "I missed you."

"You never called me," Maya folds her arms feigning mock disappointment, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" Riley says in panic. She's not always been good at hiding how she feels. Maya would notice, but not always point it out.

"You know you can tell me anything Riles," she says lightly, "You know you can trust me. You do trust me don't you?"

"I trust you with my life, Peaches. Like you trust me with yours." agrees Riley sincerely.

"Good," Maya replies, "Best friends don't keep secrets from eachother." She tries not to feel the guilt in her chest.

"No, they don't do they."


	3. Chapter 2

Maya was sat in a seat near the back of the train, not too close to where all the seventh years would sit, the kind to make fun of first years. But not so far to be one of the average kids who would sit at the middle of the train or even excited kids, who would sit near the front. Not that she wouldn't be able to take them all on, she knew she was fairly badass even for an eleven year old. Her compartment was empty and quiet just how she likes it. She'd been thinking about how she hadn't seen Riley all week and how she would be getting on at her first day of school. She slipped her headphones in. At some point they'd stop working and lose charge. Hogwarts. So much magic but no plug sockets or WiFi. Someone needed to fix that; she was going to actually have to use the library, she didn't have Riley to copy anymore.

It's a short while after the train has started. Her phone is down to half it's charge and she'd finally decided to change into her robes. A promise to her mum to make a good first impression. That's when a kid walks past, he knocks on the window. He's short and looks a little nerdy, he half smiles as he slides the door open.

"Are these seats taken?" He says shyly, "Everywhere else is full." He's also already in his robes and carrying a mall messenger bag.

"Help yourself," she mutters, taking out a headphone. The Beatles play a little quieter in her left ear.

"Farkle Minkus," he says holding out a hand.

Dejectedly, she takes it. "Hart. Maya Hart. You don't look me in the eye." She sighs and take out her other headphone. First impressions. "So Farkle," she drags out the name, "What's your story?"

"My story? Oh, uh well, I'm Farkle. I'm eleven years old. I come from New-"

BANG.

A face is pressed up against the window, a grin across their face. Big brown eyes and brunette hair. "PEACHES!"

Maya's eyes widen as she stands and throws the door open. "Riley, you can't be here. What are you doing here?"

"Peaches!" She repeats throwing her arms around Maya.

Maya holds her by the shoulders at half length. "Really Riles, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school. What are you doing here?"

They both look at eachother and stay silent for a few moments before looking at each other's clothes. Realisation suddenly dawning upon their faces.

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Riley, this is Farkle. Farkle, this is my best friend Riley." Maya gestures for Riley to sit.

"Hi," he smiles.

"Oh you poor thing. What kind of parents would do that to a kid," she says looking sorrowfully at Maya, "I mean, hello it's nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 3

They were stood in the great hall. A relatively large group of first years all huddled together at the front of the hall. Four long tables with older children staring at them. Another large table in front of them running horizontal at the back of the room where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall was holding a large scroll in her hand and stood next to a stool with a suspicious looking hat. Maya didn't like it. It was creepy. It sang to them all. Maya, Riley and Farkle stood near the back of the crowd of pupils. Mostly with nervous faces and jittery limbs. Riley had been wearing a towel for fifteen minutes. While they had been rowing over the Great Lake to get to Hogwarts, Riley had clumsily fallen in and was soaking wet, yet still seemed as positive as ever. Maya couldn't help but laugh, it wouldn't be so bad if Riley was there.

On the way here Riley told her, or them, the story of the visit on her birthday on the evening Maya had to leave. Then about her trip to collect supplies. Maya told her about how she'd always know what she was because of her father. Riley knew most of the story of how he had left her and Katy. Riley always listened, she was good at that. And Farkle, Farkle was a pure blood. He'd come from New York to London when he was seven. His parents worked in the ministry. His parents had a lot of money and he was smart. But not quite the better-than-you attitude.

McGonagall had been calling the names from the list. It hadn't been too interesting until she called, "Hart, Maya." She knew she'd be the first of the three to go.

Maya sat calmly on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. She'd only been sat for a couple of seconds before it bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!" And a cheer arose from a table. Maya knew that the stereotypical train of Slytherin's was bad or cunning. Maybe she did fit into that category. But she knew she'd be alone. Riley would come here.

Maya spent the rest of her time picking at her nails and waiting. "Matthews, Riley." Her head shot up to watch. The hat seemed to consider. Riley was smart. She was brave. She was kind. Things Maya always envied about her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Maya sank down as a cheer erupted at the Hufflepuff table. Maya had known all along. Riley was a good kid. And Maya had learned not to hope for things.

"Minkus, Farkle."

"RAVENCLAW!" Maya had to admit, she saw that coming too. A cheer.

Maya was going to be alone again. The house that the others avoided. She didn't want to lose Riley, she wouldn't be able to make friends. What if Riley didn't like her any more? Even the new kid, would she lose him too? What if?


	5. Chapter 4

The dorms weren't too bad. The Slytherin common room wasn't too bad either, considering the rumours that Slytherin had the worst dorms. She did have to share with four other girls, none of which she'd bothered to learn the names of. Plus they got to see mermaids. Maya would have to draw one for Riley. Some of the Slytherins were bad. The classes would be even worse without Riley.

EXCITEMENT. The first and foremost thought on Riley's mind. They seemed nice, almost everyone. The prefects had been helpful. Other kids had seemed happy but nervous. Why had she even worried? She'd already made a friend. Two if counted the boy on the train. And Maya. Maya was here so everything would be okay.

"My friend Maya is over there," Riley babbled and pointed, "My dad's a teacher and my mum's a lawyer and I have a little brother, Auggie, he's three."

The groups of tables begin to stand up after the feast has finished, Dumbledore had finished his speech. They're walking down the aisles between tables when Riley's new friend stops to high five a cute boy. CUTE BOY. That's the second thing on Riley's mind. She's discovered boys. She thinks she likes them very much.

As they separate at the entrance to the great hall Riley nudges him and whispers, "Zay, right? Who was that?"

"Oh him. Lucas Friar. We grew up in Texas together till we were nine. Best friend till he got kicked out. Didn't see him till I got a transfer last year. Surprised him, eh." Zay grins, "Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux, don't wear it out." They get to the common room entrance. The password s currently 'please', to which Zay comments, "Polite people," raising his eyebrows.

They separate as the girls are led to their dorms and the boys are lead to theirs. Magic was wonderful.

The whole dorm of like-minded people like Farkle. He hadn't made one friend. He liked Math and Science and History and he was the smartest in his class. Or maybe the whole school. One girl, Isadora Smackle, had tried to get his attention. She was unbelievably smart. But he had been brought to the idea that 'like forces repel' and she was like him. The kind like arch enemies. He was impressed. But he wanted friends. Not girls.

He already had his timetable drawn up perfectly with all his classes, study time, and homework time; colour co-ordinated. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Lunch. Herbology with the Slytherins and Potions with the Gryffindors. Maya had been a Slytherin, Riley had been a Hufflepuff. He hoped they'd hang out with him, maybe, they were friends, right?

"What're you doing?" Isadora was leaning over the back of the chair watching Farkle go over his timetable.

He slipped it into his robes. "Uh, nothing. Just going to bed. Night." It wasn't late, but it was dark and it was September. He'd usually go to bed at seven thirty. He quietly sneaks upstairs.

"Okay... Goodnight..."


	6. Chapter 5

First class for Riley was Defence Against the Dark Arts, or rather DADA. EXCITEMENT. She'd been excited all night. She'd barely slept and was wide awake; hair done, books ready and was outside class 104 before the professor had shown up. Word around the common room from the older students was that the professor was a werewolf.

Hearing footsteps in the almost empty corridor, she turned around. "Farkle!"

"Riley!" He responded equally enthusiastically, "You're early."

"Magic lesson, Farkle." She spoke like she'd had too much sugar. Maybe she had at breakfast. "Magic. Lesson."

Farkle laughs quietly, "You came from muggles didn't you?" For a moment Riley looks confused and offended before she remembers what it means and nods, "So you haven't really actually seen any magic properly?" She shakes her head.

That's when a man enters with a briefcase. The door opens and they both choose desks together at the front. It's a while before the class starts filling up, they preoccupy themselves with arranging their ink, quills, books, wands and parchment. When the students all arrive the class starts and the man introduces himself as Professor Remus Lupin. It's all very interesting until they hear their first spell. The curse of the bogies. They both look at eachother and pull faces. A short while later they are ready to practice.

"I don't think this is very nice. I don't want to make anyone I'll." Riley argued.

"It's a beginner's curse, it'll keep you safe if you need it. But I agree it's not nice." Farkle agrees, "It probably won't even work the first time. You just have to do the curse."

She sighs, flicking her wand, "Mucus ad Nauseam-" It didn't work. Nobody else had gotten it. They were taking it in turns to try and curse one another. Nothing that was dangerous and they couldn't fix in seconds.

"No no. More like this. Like the shape if you draw a raindrop." He points his want to her, "Mucus ad Nauseam."

He doesn't think it has worked until Riley's hand and robe lift to her face and she's a little paler than before. "Oh. Riley? I'm sorry!"

History of Magic. Maya read the title and was already bored. Somehow she wasn't latest to class. Two hours of this? She would never make it. In three hours last night she'd only read nine pages. Then she'd sneaked out to meet Riley.

Jogging footsteps made their way past her, "Sorry I'm late, sir- professor." He looked back around.

The only spare seat available that would make traipsing around the classroom; next to Maya. Ah yes, Maya thought, Riley's pretty boy.

"Howdy, Hopalong-" she greets.

"How did you-"

"My little tall friend has told me all about you," she looks him up and down, "I don't see it."

"Thanks... So, did you read the book?" He asked awkwardly.

"Do I look like I read the book? Seriously my friend had me wake up at six, I did not." She waved her hand, "She's too much but you gotta lover her."

Riley had made sure Farkle knew she didn't hate him. He was really concerned and really sorry and impressively knew how to fix it. But he read a lot and she wasn't sure she was surprised. After that the morning had gone pretty well. After lunch she had charms with Professor McGonagall. She hadn't seen Maya yet. She'd sat at lunch at the Hufflepuff table with Zay. Zay was a pure blood like Farkle but he was a Hufflepuff and he was relaxed and funny which made her calm. Now, instead she was sat in charms.

One of Maya's favourite things was not gardening. Another was not screaming. So that afternoon, having to pull screaming plants out of their pots and resoiling them into another was now pretty high on the list of her least favourite things. Especially since they kept biting and scratching her. And the earmuffs weren't the most comfortable Thankfully she'd managed to pair up with Farkle, who seemed to know what he was doing.

He was sat in front of her. You know what she did. She leaned over and smelled him, that's what she did. He was pretty and he smelled nice. And it would be so awkward if he turned around and-

"Hi," he smiles.

"Hey," she says dragging out the word, her eyes wide. Oh no. Do not engage in conversation with it. Do not. What would Maya say? What would Maya do?

"Hey."

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 6

Maya absolutely hated studying. She hated libraries. You had to be quiet. It was like there was a NO FUN ALLOWED sign. Riley, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. But Riley had grown up not knowing real magic existed. Riley was ecstatic. This was magic homework! She didn't even care that it was the weekend. Farkle had joined them for studying and Riley had managed to drag Zay and Lucas along.

"You brought the cowboy," Maya raises her eyebrows at Riley.

"Ma'am." he says, tipping his imaginary hat. He know she is being playful, he finds it a little funny. It's like a game they have. They've all only known each other a couple of weeks but they're a pretty good group.

"Maya," Riley replies in the cute little warning way she does, "Be nice."

"Zay!" She high fives him. Maya and Zay get along pretty well, most of their conversations are humour based.

Riley had wanted to introduce them all. Ironically most of them had met on their own terms. They'd all met last week, the only people that hadn't quite met were Zay and Maya, and Zay and Lucas and Farkle, even though they shared some classes. Riley was the happy one, Farkle was the smart one, Zay was the funny one, Lucas was the athletic one, quidditch or good old track and field. Maya was cunning. Riley wanted them to get to know each other.

Zay and Lucas grabbed chairs. And pulled them towards the desks. Farkle was furiously writing down on parchment. "You know what I think? Pen and paper are a lot better than this stuff." My says lifting up a scroll of parchment, "What even is this?"

"I think it's fun." Riley said, she'd started an essay on the phases of the moon and it's position in the sky.

"Done." Farkle had said putting his quill down.

"That's what I'm talking about, what've you got Doctor Farklestein?" Maya perks up.

"How are you going to get good grades and improve your own knowledge if you cheat?" Lucas says, concerned.

"Is that gonna stick?" Farkle answers.

"Nobody asked you, Hop-along. If not Farks here, I was gonna mooch off Riley, which is why you have to do well." She puts her hand on Riley's shoulder and leans across the desk to read Farkle's paper, "Yeah, I think it's stickin'." She groans, "Why are there so many big words?"

"You're gonna let your friend do this?" Lucas urged Riley.

"This is Maya. This is how she learns." She insists and smiles.

"Besides. I don't know anything about-" Maya waves her hands in gesture, "That stuff."

"Maybe you would if you if you played attention."

Maya smiles, "Whatever you say, Ranger Rick."

"Really?" He says exasperated, "Zay's from Texas too! Why is it just me?"

"Because, you're easy to make fun of," She grins.

"I'm fine with it," Farkle inputs, "I like to help my friends. You guys are my friends, right?"

"Of course we're your friends, Farkle. Why wouldn't we be?" Riley looks at him.

"I just never really had friends before." He fiddles with the cuff of his robe. "And you and Maya already knew each other. And Lucas and Zay did."

"We're your best friends, Farkle." Lucas adds.

"Yeah. From now on, it's always been the five of us." Zay proposes.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Maya agrees, "What would we do without you."


	8. Chapter 7

"What did you get Maya?" Riley asked as Maya walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"I got an Exceeds expectations! Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Mya yells at her, waving a scroll of parchment in her hand. "I mean I got a Dreadful in Herbology. And in pretty much everything else I got an Acceptable. But a Poor in Potions. But it's Potions. Anyway, what about you?"

"I don't know, I didn't read mine." Riley replies.

Maya snatches the scroll out of her hands and unrolls it. "Acceptable, Herbology. Exceeds expectations, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Outstanding, Potions. Outstanding, Charms. Exceeds expectations, Astronomy. History of Magic, poor; same. Outstanding. Wow, Riles."

"Yeah at least you didn't get a Troll," says a voice behind them. It's Zay, with Farkle and Lucas.

"What, it's an actual grade?" Maya laughs.

"Must be 'cause I got it." he shows them the parchment. "Who pays attention in History of Magic anyway?"

"What did you get, Farky?" Maya says.

"Seen Outstandings, of course." He bows in his Farkle ways.

"I actually did pretty good this year," Maya smiles.

"You did, you worked hard, you deserved it, Peaches."

"Something I've been meaning to ask," Zay points between Riley and Maya, "Why do you call her that?"

"When I was seven Maya broke in through my open window,"

"The term is trespassed, not broke in. " Maya corrects, "And you must have seen our Riley is a weird one."

"I am," Riley grins.

"I can't believe we made it through a whole year." Lucas finally adds in.

"Me neither. What're you going back to, Ranger Rick."

He raises his eyebrows. "I was thinking of going back to visit Texas but I think I'm gonna stick around home. You guys?"

"I'll be stuck at home. My parents will still be working. I'm free."

"Riles? You and me?" Maya throws her arm around Riley's shoulders.

"You and me, Peaches." Riley beams, "You guys should totally come over and visit us!"

"Your dad gonna be okay with that?" Maya asks.

"He has to be. And if not there's you. And if not, he'll deal with my mother; Topanga." They both shudder.

"He'll be fine with it." She corrects herself.

"We should probably get a compartment together. It'll be fun."


End file.
